Perpetua
Personal Characteristics Name: Perpetua Origin: DC Comics Gender: Super heavenly Age: Inapplicable Classification: Entity, Cosmic Mother, Mother of every Multiverse. Allies: Enemies: Summary Perpetuates is the creator of the Multiverse and mother of the three brothers (The Monitor,Anti-Monitor and The Forger of Worlds). She was part of a group of beings known as the Super Celestials, whose function is to create Multiverses throughout the great Omniverse, and designed the Multiverse to be a dangerous self-sustaining weapon using the seven unnatural energies of the Universe, however its Her children warned the other Super Celestials of her deeds and she was imprisoned beyond the Source Wall, and the Multiverse was redone properly. She has been forced to watch while her Creation was weak without her guiding hand, and so desires revenge on all who betrayed her, including her own children. She is among all her brothers and sisters who care for the infinite Multiverse throughout the great Omniverse, the most feared living being. Mentality Intelligence: Semi Omniscient ' 'Morality: Chaotic Evil Sexual Preference: Objectives: Take revenge on your children and those who serve Source, who condemned you to live banished from your own Creation. Tastes: Stats Tier: A/2 Dimensionality: N.A Attack Potency: Infinite (Perpetua is the creator of the entire Multiverse and hence its entire structure, existing prior to the formation of all this] https://imgur.com/a/RVyjADA Your awakening was enough to affect the Multiverse at all levels (which is infinite) ), shake all reality] and destroy the Source Wall, an infinite barrier that surrounds all things. On your summit, has enough power to destroy the entire Multiverse and ability to remake it at will. Your name is written throughout its creation and it is superior to the Forger who created Hipertempo and all the Universes .) Durability: Infinite (Same justification given in Attack.) Speed: N.A. (It is above the concept of velocity because it is of the 6th dimension, being beyond space or time.) Lifting Strength: T'Infinite' Stamina: Infinite Range: Infinite Weaknesses: None Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold. Powers and Abilities Unnatural Physical Characteristics, Size Change, Material Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Temporal Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Immortality, Creation, Manipulation of the Law (Changed the core of creation into a self-sustaining weapon) , Reality Manipulation, Cosmic Consciousness, Resurrection, Life and Death Manipulation, Telepathy, Teleportation, Biological Manipulation and Fusionism (Merged the DNA of humans and Martians with their two planets to create their predatory race) , Grant of Power (Can strengthen your predatory race with the seven forces of creation), Dark Matter Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Magic (Created the Sphere of Gods and the magic present in it), Empathic Manipulation (Created Emotional and Invisible Spectra) Arsenal Feats: *Created the first multiverse before the Primitive Monitor dressing. *Merged the two worlds of humans and martians to create a race of predators. *Kept the creation over your hand. *The destruction of the Source Wall and its trail disturbed everything, including the entire multiverse and the sky. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Creation:' '' Perpetual possesses infinite powers, capable of creating an entire multiverse and merging civilizations to create a race of super predator. It exerts the seven unnatural energies of the universe and with these forces it can alter the core of creation into a dangerous self-sustaining weapon. Even in sleep, planets form around your fingers and galaxies are born and die around you. Perpetual also has different sixth dimensional forms in its most basic form so it can hold the multiverse with its hand. '''Note:' Category:Characters Category:Characters of Comics Category:ComicBook Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Entities